The present invention relates to the grooving and stamping of tubular shelf posts, and more particularly to providing a post with spaced apart annular grooves along the length thereof and simultaneously stamping indicia on the outside surface of the post at the groove locations.
Adjustable metal shelving is well known, such shelving generally including a planar shelf member and four corner posts. The shelf member has corner supports at each of its corners, and these corner supports are adapted to receive and securely hold the corner posts. The posts are fitted with post supports which hold the corner supports and the posts in a wedging secured arrangement. The posts often include spaced apart annular grooves along the length thereof, the grooves being at fixed distances along the vertical dimension of the post, and the post supports have inwardly directed projections designed to fit into the post grooves. In use, each post support is positioned with the projections thereof in a particular annular groove, each at the same desired vertical height along the post. The corner supports of the shelf member fit over the post supports in wedging engagement therewith to thereby horizontally locate the shelf member at the desired vertical height.
In many cases the annular grooves are spaced about one inch apart along the vertical dimension of the post thereby enabling a great deal of shelf height adjustment. However, with a wide range of available shelf heights, proper shelf location is difficult. With at least four post supports to position, it is often quite difficult to properly position each post support at the same desired vertical height along the post. Time consuming trial and error procedures are necessary to horizontally position the shelf member at a desired location.